originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Bath
Kuroki Kusanagi (草薙黒輝;Literally Dark Brilliance), 'aka Blood Bath ' Is a mercenary from Kohryu 's dimension, and is the latter's older twin brother. Appearance Kuroki has a slender, well built body and is seen sporting a seeming black vampire hunter-esque coat with crimson color on the chest and interior But on the back of his jacket is a crimson embroidery of the character "Oni (鬼;Demon/Japanese Ogre). ''He had dark black hair as a child, but as he aged and mastered the art of the Kishin, his hair turned platinum white. Personality Kuroki is a man whose hard to deal with by those who do not understand him. He gives off the air of a smart ass who has little to no respect for authority. With the exception of the Source, the only God who means anything to him, he shows few deity class beings any form of respect, especially to the Seraph or the Four Satan Lords of the Demon Realm. Towards his brother Kohryu he's very caring, and always looks for his best intrests. He wasn't too keen on him marrying Sakuya Kasugamori, the reincarnated Dark Kirin Princess, but seeing as they truly loved each other, and that love freeing his brother from their dreadful past, he approved and when not acting as a merc or assassin, helps spar with him or play with his nephews and nieces with him. When he does act as a mercenary or assassin, he does it for the thrill of the hunt, taking on a sadistic edge to his personality. Early Life Kuroki was born the first twin child of the 49th Kohryu, his brother Hiei following soon after. But unlike his younger brother, who inherited the Kongou Shinryu's power, Kuroki inherited the power of Messatsu and Darkness from the Kishin cells inherited from their mother. While looked down upon by most of the golden dragon members of the Shinryu clan as a cursed child, his brother was among the few other than their mother and father who understood him. To that he showed appreciation for his brother's love and kindness, and swore to protect him. A Ninja Kishin is Born Sometime after their eighth birthday, the twins would seperate for the purpose of learning their own individual arts. Hiei was sent to the Takushima branch of the Guardians, as he had chosen responsibility over power, deeming him worthy to learn the art of Goshujinjutsu; Kuroki chose to leave the house of Kusanagi for a while to study Kishinjutsu (鬼神術;''Arts of the Oni Deity), and as the years passed, he would earn the right to challenge his master and the most powerful Kishin, the Black Oni Emperor in single combat. At first the young warrior had a rough time dealing with him. But what gave him his edge was ironicly the Holy Demon Sword Shu-Ei that the emperor himself made for him from his own horn and the very techniques the Emperor taught him. Kuroki defeated his former mentor with the ultimate Kishin skill Guren-Goku-Satsu (奥義「紅蓮獄殺」''Ultimate Technique "Deadly Prison of the Red Lotus''). Standing over his fallen teacher, the defeated emperor changed Kuroki's outfit to his trademark black and red coat, and bestowed upon him the knowledge to access the powers of Annihilation and Darkness for beneficial means. With that the Oni kanji burned itself onto Kuroki's back, as the Kishin declared his protoge a new master of the Oni God's Power. Kuroki returned to his brother, taking Shu-EI; now Bloody Edge, as his prize. A Troubling Change For the next few centuries the brothers would serve as Master Class K Ninja in the Amatsukage Ninja Clan, serving as elite guards for the Sun Emperess Amaterasu and the Lunar Prince Tsukuyomi respectively. During that time when Hiei became the 50th Generation's Kohryu, he visited his brother to congratulate him, but was met with an unsettling change in Hiei's attitude. The death of their mother and father by the traitorous Sho-Kine devastated them both, but Hiei even more so. Kuroki noticed his brother become almost unfeeling, like he was internally dead, taking on missions that would even on Class K standards be seen as an act of suicide. This change in Hiei's attitude greatly troubled Kuroki. He hated what the Ten Assemblies and the clan elders were putting his little brother through. He decided to leave, and tried to get his brother to join him, but before he could he learned of a terrible situation from the Shishin and Kirin Princesses Hiei was betrothed to; A Sorrowful Good-Bye Two of the Archangels, Zachariel and Cassiel sent Hiei on a mission to assassinate Azazel and Kokabiel. Kuroki charged out of the estate to stop his brother from getting himself killed. By the time he got there, Kokabiel was defeated, but Azazel was too much of a match for Kohryu, as the young shinobi's skills were fluttering with rage and anger. Unbeknownst to all those present, Driggon, a body stealing parasite from Makai took over Hiei's body and attacked Kuroki, Since Driggon was tapped into Hiei's body, he knew the young Kohryu's skills by accessing his memories and thoughts. Kuroki was floored by the Takushima Ryu moves Hiei had learned, but after calling his brother's name, he snapped Hiei out of it. He tried to stop Hiei from stabbing himself, but was too late, and helplessly watched his brother plummet into the Demon Realm, holding only his brother's pendant given to them by their parent's. "I Will Take My Brother Back!!" Storming into the Archangel council, he beat Cassiel and Zackariel to within an inch of their lives, blaming them and their greed to dominate other realms for his brother's death. But then a young lady-like apparition in a violet Kimono with the Black Kirin Crest appeared to stop him, revealing that she pulled Hiei's soul away just before he could reach the Demon Realm. Kuroki breathed a sigh of relief at the news, but warned that if they so much as touch Hiei's disembodied soul, they would suffer worse than he did. The main essence of Black Kirin Princess Sakuya in her ghostly form lead him to the chamber of rebirth, where in order for him to revive, he had to reincarnate as a human and then die as one to return home. Kuroki understood, and demanded they do the same to him, as he swore to keep his promise, and no matter becoming human or demon, reclaim his brother. For the next 200 years Kuroki searched throughout the Six Planes of Existence, yearning to find his brother. Eventually they would meet again in the Toshin Tournament as rivals, and left together as brothers once more.